


Front Row

by kettlepillow



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Actor Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Longsuffering Merlin, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining Eggsy, They Will Make it There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Hart meets his biggest fan, things don't go according to plan.</p><p>Eggsy's world gets shattered, but Harry is determined to rebuild it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy was pressed against the barrier that separated stars and average people.  
Actual knights from infantry.  
Roxy stood next to him. Smartphone in one hand, photo and sharpie clasped against her chest.  
They had waited long enough to defend two spots in the front row. Slowly, the crowd behind them was growing. More and more people tried to catch a glimpse of the crimson carpet and the Ladies and Gentleman striding along.  
Everyone awaited one man in particular. The star of this premiere and his new film.

Harry Hart.

 

Eggsy loved him. And when he said ‘love’ he actually meant it.  
Not just in the way Roxy admired him: For his acting skills and the way he brought every character to life.  
Eggsy loved him like an old friend. Like a secret fantasy in flesh and blood.  
Harry Hart held him upright.  
His endearing persona and humble nature, his kind words always full of praise for the people he cared about.  
It made something warm unfold in Eggsy’s very core. He felt better every time he saw the man smile. Sometimes Eggsy caught himself smiling back, as if he’d actually see him.  
There were days when the boy felt guilty for his obsession.  
Especially when he had taken another beating from Dean his stepfather and begged God to replace those fists with the gentle hands of one particular actor. When he closed his eyes and imagined falling asleep under the watchful gaze of him instead of having to listen to his mum’s cries.  
On those days, Eggsy felt guilty for clinging to Harry like the last straw.

 

There he was.  
The group of reporters parted eventually and Harry took a few long steps towards the fans.  
He wore a honey coloured coat and leather gloves. His hair waved in the light evening breeze.

‘He looks gorgeous!’ Roxy positively yelled in his ear.  
‘Could’ve told ya that.’

Harry came closer. Behind him walked a bald man with brow glasses and a VIP pass.  
Eggsy knew that he was Harry’s manager and that the media referred to him as ‘Merlin’.

‘Thanks for coming.’ Said the actor and leaned down to take a picture with someone.

He smiled and the flash made his eyes shine.

Eggsy got his phone ready.

 

Suddenly the man he looked up to since forever, looked down at him.

He held out a palm.

‘A selfie?’

That voice.

Eggsy’s gaze shifted from Harry’s perfectly manicured nails to the phone that was forgotten in his hand.

He handed it over with awkwardly stiff fingers.

 

It all happened within seconds.

The actor shifted to bring his face on one level with Eggsy’s and the young man was now facing light stubble. He could see the hint of a dimple and smell his aftershave.

Harry positioned the phone and was about to take a picture, when Eggsy’s brain went completely offline and he pressed his lips to the other man’s cheek.

 

Reflexively, with a surprised grunt, Harry Hart jerked away and slapped his fan with an open palm.

 

Stumbling backwards Eggsy held his cheek and stared at the man he had claimed to know.

 

His whole world turned in slow motion. 

 

Eggsy felt his features crumble and an angry burn rising under the bruised skin.  
The people surrounding them were as shocked as he was. No one seemed capable of taking so much as a blurry picture.

Harry’s expression was indescribable.  
Anger was immediately replaced with deep regret as their eyes met.  
There was something like a silent plea on Eggsy’s face. Involuntarily and yet brutally honest. 

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out.

 

Eggsy saw him handing Roxy the phone, before a furious bald man ushered him off the carpet.

 

Ꝏ

 

‘Did you just SLAP SOMEONE? ON THE RED CARPET?’

Merlin locked the restroom door with force.

Harry had one hand pressed to his mouth, eyes still widened in disbelief at his own actions.  
The other teared his hair.

Merlin took a few gulps of air before he spoke.

 

‘They call me Merlin because I’m magically good at looking after you, lad.’

 

He rubbed a palm over his face.

 

‘But this.’ Merlin pointed at the door. ‘Might cost you your reputation.’

 

 

‘His face.’

 

Harry’s voice was almost drowning in guilt. It cracked immediately and he proceeded to stare instead.

‘Sorry, what?’

 

‘His face. The boy looked….’ Harry searched for words. ‘He looked heartbroken, Merlin.’

 

Merlin snorted.

 

‘Well, he tried to kiss you, didn’t he?’

Harry nodded silently.

 

‘The panel starts in fifteen minutes. If I were you, I’d sort this mess out and apologize in front of all these people. Because quite a few of them witnessed you losing your temper over something as pathetic as a kiss on the cheek.’

Merlin unlocked the door and turned around again.

'I know that the promotion gets on your nerves, Harry. But this is a new low.'

 

 

Ꝏ

 

The fans cheered. As usual. For the first time ever, Harry was relieved to hear their enthusiasm.

 

As he stepped into the room, blinding headlights swallowed the audience.  
He waved at complete darkness.

 

‘Good evening.’

Applause.

Harry leaned in the interviewer’s direction as he spoke.

 

‘Before we start.’ He tried to brace himself for whatever was to follow.  
‘I feel it my duty and wholehearted desire, to apologize to someone who is hopefully part of the audience tonight.’

If only he could scan the seats for blonde hair and hurt eyes.

‘Since I’m sure that everyone knows by now what happened outside, I would like to be as open as my conscience allows.... I am deeply sorry for my actions.’

 

The whole cinema was absolutely silent.

 

‘If you hear this and if you could see your way to meet me backstage after the film, I would be deeply grateful. I think a proper apology is in order.’

 

Cautious applause.

 

 

Eggsy stared at Roxy.

Had it really taken a slap in the face to meet the man he adored?

Roxy gave him a careful smile. It seemed a bit too soft to be happy.

‘You should do him the favour and listen to what he has to say. He probably thinks you’ll sue him.’ She grabbed some popcorn. ‘And maybe apologize for the kiss.’


	2. Chapter 2

'Please come with me!'

Eggsy hated begging.

 

'He asked _you_ to see him, not us.' Roxy squeezed his hand and held his gaze. 'I'll wait in the foyer.'

 

Ꝏ

 

'Would you mind staying, while I talk to him?'

 

'Harry.' Merlin let out a sigh. ' _You_ are supposed to sort this mess out. You'll ask him for forgiveness. Make sure to offer him some kind of baverage beforehand. And don't play the I'm-a-celebrity-card.'

The bald man's eyes were huge and filled with compassion when he realized how awful his friend felt. Harry had never been part of a physical fight. Not even in their teens. Whatever had caused this meltdown was completely atypical.

 

'I'll try to keep the media at bay.'

 

Ꝏ

 

There was a soft knock at the door.

 

'Come in.'

 

Harry straightened his suit as he stood. 

 

The boy who slid inside the room, not opening the door more than necessary, looked painfully familiar.

 

He couldn't control his pulse and his heart made attempts to escape his chest.

 

Amber eyes scanned the room and widened when they found Harry's.

 

_Worse than stage fear._

 

It took two long steps and Harry stood infront of him.

 

'I can't express how glad I am that you decided to come.'

 

The boy seemed torn between running for his life and punching him in the face.

 

'I shouldn'd 've kissed ya.' Blurted the blonde and rubbed his neck. He threw a glance at the door again, ready to bolt.

 

Harry realized with mild embarassement that he had no idea who the boy...man was. He had to do this right.

 

'Would you like to drink something, while we say our lines? Sorry, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name.'

 

'Eggsy.'

 

'Eggsy. Can I offer you an Espresso? Or maybe Coke?'

 

His fan stilled.

 

'Coke ,eh? Bit of a cliche, innit? Why is it that all my favourite people do lines?'

 

His lips twitched. He was still pressed against the wall, eyeing him from underneath his snapback. He talked more to himself, yet Harry failed to hide the shock that downed on him like a cold shower.

 

'Coca Cola.' It came out breathless.

 

'Not a fan of that either, bruv. Don't trouble yourself.'

 

The accent had disappeared almost completely.

Both men were sobered. Simply staring for a second.

 

Harry wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a joke or not. There was frankly nothing more terrifying than the possibility that Eggsy might've misunderstood.

 

 

 

Eggsy had tested his limits and appearantly reached them.

 

He looked at the man in front of him. Really took him in:

The slumbed shoulders, the messy hair and a facial expression that screamed _miserable._

The posh man from his screen had transformed into someone less otherworldly. More relateable.

 

 

He dropped his gaze.

 

'I'm sorry I took advantage of your cheek so close to my lips.'

 

There was a part of him that was proud of his elaborate choice of words.

 

Harry's brows furrowed.

 

'And I am sorry I...' His eyes rested on the slightly reddened cheek. 'I hurt you.'

 

He meant it.

The emotional damage was probably the real issue.

 

'Eggsy, never in my life have I overreacted in the way I did tonight. If there's anything I can pay or offer to compensate you, just say a word.'

 

 

'No coke.'

Eggsy smiled.

 

Harry couldn't help but return the smile. He was relieved beyond words to see the young man relax.

 

 

His fan seemed to contemplate the options.

 

'Can I ask you something?'

 

'Absolutely.'

 

'What perfume or aftershave do you use?'

 

Harry blinked in confusion. From all questioned Eggsy might have uttered, this one was the least expected.

 

'Um...it's called [1872 by Clive Christian](http://www.amazon.de/CLIVE-CHRISTIAN-1872-Parfum-Vapo/dp/B00EXW2ITM/ref=sr_1_5?ie=UTF8&qid=1459193695&sr=8-5&keywords=clive+christian).' He narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to understand the intention behind Eggsy's interest in trivial things like that.

 

Eggsy seemed to follow his train of thought.

 

'I'm no creeper or nothing. I just caught the smell when...' He gestured. 'And it kinda stuck with me.' The blonde gave him another smile and Harry saw his fondness on display in the way his features lit. It felt right.

 

 

'May I ask you something, too?'

 

'Sure.'

 

'Why did you kiss me?'

 

Eggsy blushed instantly. He avoided eye contact and something like a nervous laugh was forced from his throat.

 

'Bloody good question.'

 

Examining his sneakers he missed Harry's frown.

 

'Thing is, I don't regret it.' Mumbled the boy. 'If you want me to stay away from you and your films, that's only fair. Acted like a freak, I did.' Eggsy pursed his lips and drew in a few breathes. ' I wasn't lyin' when I said that you're one of my favourite people, you know? And I just... I've watched all the footage there is of you... You made it a bit more bearable. Life an' all. It felt like I knew you and...loved. Shit.'

 

He was talking to much.

 

 

'M sorry. I don't want anything.'

 

Eggsy stepped out into the hallway without another glance at the man infront of him and left.

 

 

 

The door was yanked open.

 

'What if I do?'

 

Harry's voice was calm and steady.

 

'Wha-?'

 

Eggsy turned around to look at the actor who leaned against the doorframe.

 

 

'What if I want to continue making it bearable? What if I want you to know me?'

 

 

The young man looked sad. If he were Eggsy, he probably wouldn't believe the man who punched him, either.

 

 

'You don't have to prove anything... Harry.'

 

 

He moved forward and almost bumped into a brown sweater.

 

 

 

Merlin ignored him as he shouted in Harry's direction.

 

'Harry! Damien Walters invited us for dinner. It's been an age since we met him. His cab waits outside. Are you finished?'

 

 

 

Eggsy's jaw dropped.

 

When the bald manager turned to give him a questioning look, he failed spectacularely to hide his excitement.

 

'Lad, is everything alright?'

 

'Yes, Sir. S'just my absolute favourite when it comes to professional parkour. His videos got me into starting myself. And Kingsman-'

 

Merlin's eyes widened a fraction.

 

 

 

He was definitely talking too much.

 

 

 

 

'Anyway. I better get going.' He straightened his face and nodded at Harry.

 

 

 

'Eggsy!'

 

Eggsy winced.

 

'Yeah?'

 

 

'Do you want to come along?'

Behind him stood Harry.

 

 

 

He looked hopeful and soft and frightened.

 

 

 

Eggsy's brows shot to his hairline and his heart somersaulted.

 

 

'Would you like to meet a favourite who hasn't slapped you in the face?'

 

_Take this chance you idiot._

The blonde nodded carefully.

 

 

 

Ꝏ

 

The number of question marks, which Roxy sent him in reply to his text, was impressive.

How was he supposed to explain that Harry Hart had invited him to join them for dinner?

 

 

Ꝏ

 

 

All the tension melted off, once Eggsy had a plate of steaming Fettuccine in front of him.

 

The restaurant was certainly the poshest Eggsy had ever been to. But it felt appropriate for an actor like Harry: Clean, elegant and still down to earth.

 

'You were amazing in Kingsman.' Eggsy munched and grinned at Damien who was busy slicing his filet.

 

'Thanks mate. Taron did the real acting, though. I was just running and climbing.' He smiled and Eggsy felt, once again, stupid for his enthusiasm.

 

'So, how did you meet again?' Damien looked at Harry, clearly trying to fit a guy from South London into Harry's jetset life. He took them for close friends at least. Harry had introduced him as Eggsy, before climbing inside the cab after him.

_Take this chance you idiot._

 

'We had a disagreement in public. Tesco... the last sandwich. I don't remember exactly.'

 

Eggsy choked on his pasta, trying to conceal it discretely.

 

Merlin coughed.

 

'I fell for his temperament and jawline, however.' Harry sipped a bit of Pinot Grigio.

 

Damien nodded.

 

'Kept that cheese sandwich like a trophy.'

 

Merlin stared at Eggsy, who was crimson but flashed him a bright grin.

 

 

'Respect for keeping it a secret.' Said the stunt double. 'Those relationships usually last the longest.' Something like melancholy painted his words.

 

'I have to admit, I had no idea myself.' Said Merlin. 'Must be a recent developement, I presume? There's very little I don't know about your affairs, Harry.'

He shot his friend a look.

 

 

'Well. We had to overcome our differences first, obviously. Which takes time and courage.'

 

 

'Getting to know each other. Taking things slowly and stuff.' Eggsy chewed on a tomato.

 

Their eyes met.

 

 

 

Merlin sat in silence as they ordered Tiramisu for dessert.

 

 

 

Ꝏ

 

 

Two days later, the bartender of the Black Prince handed Eggsy a small piece of paper. It looked expensive and smelled of _1872_.

 

 

_Tesco at East Croydon Station. 7pm._

_I'm buying._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little AU.
> 
> Let me know if you'd be interested in a sequel.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
